Embodiments of the present application generally relate to locks and levers for entryway devices. More particularly, but not exclusively, embodiments of the present application relate to lock assemblies having adjustable status indicators.
Certain types of entryway devices and/or locksets can include a status indicator that can provide visual information regarding a status of the lockset and/or a room or passageway associated with the entryway device and/or lockset. The type of status information communicated by such status indicators can vary. For example, the status indicator can provide information indicating whether a door and/or the associated lockset is locked or unlocked, and/or whether a room or area associated with that door and/or lockset is occupied or unoccupied, among other types of information.
With respect to at least certain types of mechanical status indicators, the status indicator can often be mechanically coupled to the associated latch bolt, such as, for example, via a direct drive mechanism. However, use of such direct drive mechanisms, among other forms of mechanical coupling, can result in such locksets being susceptible at least to unauthorized unlocking via illicit physical manipulation of the status indicator. For example, if an individual were to forcibly move or otherwise displace a status indicator from displaying an indicator associated with a locked status to an unlocked status, such movement or displacement of the status indicator can be translated, via the mechanical coupling of the direct drive mechanism, to a bolt or latch of the lockset such that the bolt or latch can be moved from a locked position to an unlocked position. Further, the components associated with mechanical coupling of a status indicator to the lockset, such as the components of a direct drive mechanism, can contribute to an increase in the bulk, size, cost, and/or complexity of the lockset.